The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including a swivel bracket and a connected propulsion unit which tilt in common i.e., which swing in a vertical plane, relative to a transom bracket.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for selectively holding the swivel bracket and connected propulsion unit in a raised full-tilt position and in either of a running position (determined by a thrust pin) and a partially raised shallow water drive position.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents:
Decker: 1,831,739 PA1 Armstrong: 2,441,000 PA1 Blanchard, Jr.: 3,371,893 PA1 Lutzke: 4,331,430 PA1 Eichinger: 4,402,675 PA1 Kollock: 4,472,148 PA1 Slattery: 4,637,800